Return of Fraccion
by triggerspec
Summary: Things are different, the ones we loved are alive, Aizen seemed to die from a heart attack. Nel is back. Hollow Ichigo finally escaped his prision of Ichigo's mind. His new alias Ichidome, his new status of the Eigth Espada. It's all fun and games now.
1. Chapter 1

Well, well, I finally got the idea and the motivation to start a somethign I planned MONTHS ago. This story type thing is dedicate this story to my faithful bleach reveiwer kitkat 1995! :) I'm sorry it took so long! i hope you didnt think i forgot about ya! but here ya go.. let me know what you think about it.. i will probably continue it just for fun.. so I hope you enjoy it!.. and new people who decided to give it a read, your welcomed :D dont know how long itll take for updated though, depends on motivation i suppose *hint hin t;)* well enough ribble rabble.... enjoy!!

* * *

To be free, it is such an amazing feeling. The first step without any force trying to push you away. The first breath without something pulling you back to the inside. The world was clear, fresh and sharp. Well as clear as black skies and white sand could be. If it wasn't for the large structure I lived it it would have been just like the mind of that orange haired brat I was once captured in. I brushed a hand through my spiky black hair. I lived amongst the Espadas. There was really no other place to go. I was sick of staying in the real world. Plus being hear I can do whatever I want, and if I really needed I could just teleport away. The stupid Shinigami that thought they could rule all three worlds were dead. I guess that orange haired brat really did come in handy. We didn't get along, but yet we didn't thrive on killing the shinigami any more. I still got disgusted looks from a couple of the Espada, and many of the Fraccion that inhabited in this world. I was the only Hollow to have a Shinigami kimono. Which I couldn't really help. I lived in this outfit, it was casual, formal and yet still comfortable. The other Espada could just suck it for all I really cared. The only people I got along with were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's little girlfriend, the Grimmjow's old Fraccion. Ulquiorra wasn't the worst, but the whole pickle up his ass deal really bothered me. I don't get how a girl like her and a shithead like him were actually working out. I almost shit myself to see somebody like Harribel and Grimmjow together as well. Man, these people are twisted. I sighed as I entered my room. Kicking off my shoes and flopping on my bed. All the cool people were visiting the real world today. Some have a better relationship with those air breathing creeps. Grimmjow just goes for the food, fucking fat-ass. It's been over 2 years since I was freed from Ichigo's subconscious, but in my mind that's not long enough to want to visit the moron. He'd be dead if it wasn't for me half the time. Of course a century would seem short enough for somebody who is already dead. I wonder if that means Ichigo's subconscious is now dead? Or would I just be his evil thoughts? I shrugged my shoulders. Sometimes I wish sleeping came to the dead. I felt a small rumble through the bed. The pictures and random things in my room shook as well. I got up to investigate, maybe today won't be so shitty as I figured. I opened my door and I could smell a horrible burning sensation. It was like some sweet smelly fume, it was so sweet it was making me cringe. I began to sneeze. Sneeze after sneeze I thought I'd lose my brain cells, or at least my head just fall off my shoulders. I wondered off to the only area I figured this disgusting smell could be erupting from. I learned the pathway of the twisting turning hallway of Szayel Apollo Granz, the idiotic pink haired geek. I stormed into the lab with a loud sneeze. I peeked through a squinting eye, my sleeve draped over my face. A dark blue was singed all over the lab and burning through the geek's clothes.

"What the hell are you doing Szayel?!"

"My new Fraccion didn't mix right and it exploded. Pass me that vile before I end up melting!"

He pointed a little off from where I was standing. I walked over, avoiding to walk in the dark blue acid like powder. Smoke was slowly filling the room. I grabbed the pink liquid and put a cork that was beside it in the top, I tossed it over to the scientist. He poured it into a large ball with a green liquid in it. It began to bubble and turn into a funky coloured gas. It seemed out of the tubes of the ball and fill up the room. The dark blue began to turn colours and fade into a black dust like substance. I stared in a sort of amazement. This guy really messed with some freaky shit.

"What do you want Ichidome?"

Yes, now being a separate part of Ichigo, I had to make some changes, like my name. It was easier, especially when I was around the idiot shinigami.

"Nothing, just investigating the odd smell."

"It seems once again I have to change the layout of my traps."

"It seems that way, but then I wouldn't have been able to help you."

He walked to a different area of the lab, grabbing a micro sized tube, filled with the slightest amount of blue liquid.

"I didn't need your help, it was just a convenience."

"Whatever dumbass."

"Heh, I'd like to see you be able to pull off any of these experiments."

"I can make a volcano erupt... But, I don't need that shit, I can win things with my wit and strength."

"Tsh, Noob."

I raised my eyebrow at him. He really just said that.

"Wow, that's a new one for you Szayel. Been around Toshi too much haven't you."

He acted as if he was ignoring my whole presence, which I had a slight feeling he sort of was. He scurried around his lab, picking up tools, tubes and other unidentifiable objects, mixing, shifting stirring. It was actually kind of entertaining to watch.

"No, Toshi-chan spends to much time in my lab."

That was true. It seemed whenever Ulquiorra was off doing something, Toshi was either fighting with Nnoitra or here, watching or helping with his experiments. I could see why. He's created some amazing things for her as well. I love her poison leaking weapons. They were like her signature things now. A bitch when she hit you with them as well. I was in a 20 day coma from being hit by one of those bitches. Hey, I guess dead people do sleep. I got bored with myself and left. Not bother saying anything to the distracted scientist. I sneezed on my way out. I heard glass break and a high pitch squeal liek air was escaping something.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The pink haired man shouted and I high tailed it out of their. I didn't need no chemical thrown at me or something. When I was at a safe distance I slowed to a walk. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now. Maybe I should have went with them to the real world, it would have been more exciting then this. But, I can't go now, I'd look like an idiot. They'd say we told you so after the big fight I put up to keep myself here. I mentally scolded myself for it. Which was unneeded since my boredom was torture and punishment enough. I decided I would just travel along the large building for a while. It would defiantly kill a lot of time to circle this bitch. I really see no reason for a building this big. Did he have that small of a penis he had to build such a large house and try and take over the world to prove something? I bet he didn't even have one at all. Aizen, tsh, what a loser. I chuckled to myself and just continued to walk.

TOSHIS POV

"Ulquiorra-kun, if you don't stop being so happy, I'm going to have to smack you."

Sarcasm flowed through my words like a river, and yet it received no reaction from the stoic man that I held onto. He just shifted his eyes to look at me from a side glance. I sighed and gave up, standing up and moving to the other room where everyone but Ulquiorra and Harribal were.

"Grimmy-sama!"

"What do you want now?!"

"Tsh, never mind then!"

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation with Renji. A tall light blond man stalked up to my side, his striped hat pulled down over one eye, his fan waving in front of his face as he looked at me with a semi side glance.

"Oh sweet Toshi-chan, how you get treated so wrong for a princess as yourself." He grabbed my hand and bowed to me. "I could show how a princess should be treated.."

An orange haired man came up behind him, thumping him on the head, sending his face to collide with the ground. His feet twitched.

"Drop it old man!"

"What did I dooo?.." Urahara cried.

I chuckled and went to join the fairly large group gathered around the table.

Chad, Ishida, Renji, Grimmjow-sama, Orihime, Ururu and Jinta sat around the table. Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Ichigo stood around. I loved these little gatherings. They were a little awkward, depending who came with me to visit, or who was already here visiting. Some of the Espadas or shinigami didn't get along, neither did Espada and Quincy. Actually only Ulquiorra and Ishida didn't get along. When Nnoitra came with me to the real world, it always ended with me being stuck down here for weeks cleaning up his mess.

"Are you going to be returning to school this year as well Toshi-chan?"

I looked over at the orange haired girl across the table from me. She always had such a cute innocent feeling about her. I looked back toward the room to see Ulquiorra and Harribal just sitting, chatting.

"I'm not to sure. I think it would be fun. I enjoyed it last year, the while I was here."

"Heh, you didn't come to school, you just did detention. Idiot."

"Screw you Ishida!" I pointed a finger at him. "If you weren't such a jerk and pushed my buttons I wouldn't have to yell at you in the middle of class!"

"If you weren't such an idiot, you wouldn't need to yell at me in the middle of class."

"Haha! Remember that one time Toshi, you were late for class and you tried running in but the teacher locked the room and you ran right into it!"

I glared at Ichigo, daggers coming out of my eyes. The group around me chuckled and laughed at my stupidity. I crossed my arms and began to pout.

"Aww, Toshi-chan cheer up! Maybe I'll join you, ya know, beat up those school bullies!"

Grimmjow grabbed my head and began ruffling my hair. We all had our normal human like bodies, all thanks to Urahara. I punched and smacked the man holding me in a head lock.

"Pff! I'd end up having to save you blueberry shortcake!"

"You little runt!"

"Toshi-chan. It's about time we go."

I tried to look over, seeing the green eyed man looking down at me. I smiled and pushed Grimmjow's arm away from my head, quickly patting down my messed up hair.

"Bye guys! See you later Grimmjow-sama."

I walked over and hugged Urahara.

"Thank you Kisuke-kun, you are a real gentleman."

He put up his fan and waved the air.

"Ah! Sweet Toshi-chan, you are welcome anytime."

"Let's go Toshi-chan."

I could hear the annoyed edge in Ulquiorra's voice from Kisuke's actions. I smiled as I began to follow the slender man to the teleporter he makes with the flick of his wrist.

"One day you'll have to teach me that."

"Then I'd never be able to catch you Toshi-chan."

"So very true.. so very true."

"WAIT! Toshi-chan!"

I looked back to see the blond running up with papers in his hand. He handed them to me, panting.

"They are the papers for school, I have enough forms for whoever in the Hueco Mundo, that would like to go as well."

I smiled and thanked the man, with that Ulquiorra shut the portal, leaving us to take a few steps before a new portal opening into our room. With Aizen-dono gone, we still had a sort of levelling system, the Espada's and such. Some of us switched places and all, due to the fact a few Fraccion either left, or got killed for trying to over rule the Espada. I was switched over to Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow got some new, nerd like girl for his. Barragan decided to split or something, maybe he died, nobody truly knows. So the new order of things are, Harribel is the new number one of us all, Ulquiorra took number two. Nniotra took over number three, Nel four, Grimmjow five, Szayel six, Ichidome was seven. Stark decided it would just be easier to be the bottom, which was eight, except for Yammy of course who was nine, but I didn't know why he kept himself there. He was actually very strong. But yeah, we cut down to nine now. Ten was such an unlucky number. Two other of the original seemed to have disappeared. I had a feeling they'd be plotting revenge against us. They were in love with Aizen-dono. Things were so much easier around here, a lot calmer. I strolled over wrapping my arms around Ulquiorra's neck, his hands instinctively went to my waist. It was nice to finally have him to myself, no stupid games, no screwed up wars between everyone. It was peaceful.

**SLAM SLAM SLAM**

I flinched at the sound erupting from the door not that far away.

"Toshi! Are you in there! I'm god damn bored!"

I heard Ichidome outside of the door.

"Leave trash!"

I smacked his shoulder at the comment. Then began counting.

"2, 1..."

The door flew off the hinges into the far wall of my room. I sighed and set my head on the chest of the man in front of me.

"Who are you calling trash! I'll show you who's the trash.

I turned around to see a large blade pointed to Ulquiorra's head. I smacked it away with the back of my hand.

"There is a reason I am second compared to you who is eight, so far down the food chain. Where trash belongs."

I pushed Ulquiorra back as a blade swiped over my bowing head, trying to slice the face of the pale man before me. The blade just missed his nose and I jumped back and turned around grabbing the blade with my bare hand.

"Let's go Ichigdome... There is no need for this crap..."

Well, life here was sort of peaceful. I suppose we still had the testosterone of a dozen or so males around.

"It's unbelievable the shit you guys get into. Really, you're like what would happen if Ichigo and Grimmjow-sama had a child.. You know that?"

"Fuck you.."

I continued pushing the black haired Ichigo away from the room he just damaged. I could hear a light cursing of Ulquiorra as he looked at the slivers of wood that was once our door. You would think he would learn and just put in a ionized steel door. He finally brushed me off and we walked in an even pace.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"What are you talking about, I've never been better."

I chuckled at the cocky man.

"Yeah, that's what I always thought before Nnoitra kicked my ass."

"Tsh, you're just not evil enough to over come the rest of us."

I continued walking and then side kicked his foot, which kicked out his own foot, causing him to fall on his face.

"HAHAHA!! Yeah.. It's a shame I'm not like you eh Ichidome?"

"You little runt! I'm going to get you for that."

I heard the smile in his voice, but I continued to run. Laughing as well, I would dash to the right, dash to the left, taking a chance at jumping over the crackling voiced man. He still had the same warped voice when he was in Ichigo's mind. It was so cool.

"Are you going to come with me and Grimmjow to the real world to play house?"

"Play house? What the hell?"

"Live in the real world during the weeks, go to school and such."

"That's stupid! Why would I want to do that?"

"Cause there are high school girls."

"Ha! What do you take me for, some dog?"

I chuckled.


	2. Apologies

Alrighty folks... For those who have been looking forward to this story by my hand I apologize greatly... I just haven't been able to get around to it or anything... I wouldn't know how to go on with it either... so I have given Return of The Fraccion to Echo Uchiha http:*/*www.*fanfiction*.net*/u/*1892788/

remove the stars  
... though Toshi will not be in it because I am a little more clingy to my OC's. I hope you all can forgive me and to make it up to my bleach fans, I will have to begin working on some bleach fanfics :)  
so if anyone who enjoyed this or the original Fraccion... let me know some pairings you would like to see and I'll see what I can do to make it up to you all!  
Thank you all so much for the dedication of reading my story :)

You're all inspirations~!


End file.
